ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spectrum (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Spectrum is a multi-colored Ultra and comes from the an unknown galaxy of light but not from the land of light.He is proficient in Ray and energy shielding attacks and he wields the rainbow blade,a luminous rainbow colored sword that uses techniques that is represent to the colours of the rainbow and is the rival of Ultraman Deathcium. History A unknown Ultra descended from an unknown Galaxy of light and landed on Earth 200 years ago along with his rival,Ultraman Deathcium.Shortly after he was born,a evil entity attacked his home world. War of home world During the war,his parents lose their life to save him from the evil entity by throwing themselves into a black hole dragging the evil entity along and killing him.After that,Spectrum was consumed by this trauma and took on a cruel and ruthless personality and defeat anyone without noticing the cost. Hunt for Deathcium/Dealing with Threats There,during the year 1806 where the Industrial Revolution starts and taking the form of Zero Kurenai.During that time,he was a ruthless and cruel Ultra,who violently beat up monsters and did not care about the destruction of the environment and the loss of lives.As a result,Deathcium was not in favor of the way Spectrum does things,considering him as an evil Ultra during that point of time,infused with darkness energies and corruption of Belial's Reiyonx powers. Battle with Gantanoza At the rampage of Ex-Gatanothor,hell beast of 5 elements during year 1865,Zero transformed into Spectrum and brutally beat up and assault Gatanoza with all his physical attacks and causing a lot people to lose their lives and damage to the environment when he fought Gatanoza at the sea of Antarctica,where he defeated and sealed Gatanoza with his Dark Spectrum Beam and his final finisher.Back to his human form,witnessing what he has done,he begin to lament and mourn over what he has done for the Earth,despite wanting to end conflicts but the way he did it was wrong. After losing his dark powers,he begin to wonder in the forest of Antarctica,he meet a wanderer human girl named Jane Tamayuki where she treated his wounds and told her about his origins,because of that Jane lead him to a mysterious underground temple where he found a luminous blade,the Rainbow Blade .He wanted to find a way to redeem himself,the Rainbow Blade shares the same will as Zero as the Rainbow Blade merges together with Zero Kurenai. After that,he regain back his Ultra Powers and transformed into a brand new and much gentler and calmer form with pure Ultra energies as Deathcium watched from afar,was jealous that the luminous blade chooses him instead,with his Deathcium Blade shines,he transform into Ultraman Deathcium in the year 1860s'. Both rivals fought against each other,with Spectrum with the upper hand,at the end of the battle,both Ultra's unleash a extremely powerful stream of light beam and the opposite unleash a darkness beam of light,both beam clashes,creating an explosion that destroying the entire land of Antarctica but Jane managed to save herself by transforming into her Ultra form and returned to the Land of Light.However,Deathcium was not finished,Spectrum then unleash his rainbow blade and stabbed Deathcium and defeating him in the process,after that he went to slumber at the temple and waiting for the new threat. Currently,at the year 2016,he starts the transform into Spectrum and fought against the hell beasts and aliens with the new threat of Reiyonx monsters as Deathcium survived form the opposed destruction.Deathcium appears sometime to fight against Spectrum in human form and the fight against those ancient and powerful hell beasts. Appearances He appears as a white,orange and blue mixed colored Ultra,whom he inherited from his parents,white from his father and blue and orange from his mother.He has stripes of peach color on his elbow and lower torso.He also has a protector on his chest where it protects him from harm.His original form has stripes that shines Crimson black when using dark abilities and sliver when using light abilities. As a multi form,he has seven colours of the rainbow around his body. Profile&Body Features and Forms Profile *Weight:35000tonnes *Height:49m *Flight Speed:Mach 4 *Time Limit:3-5 minutes *Home World':Nebula K76 *Human Form:Zero Kurenai Body Features *'Color Timer':Spectrum possess a color timer that is similar to the people of the Land of Light but unlike them,it shines orange and blinks purple when he is in danger. *'Spectrum Crystal':A crystal that appears on his forehead,it shines orange as well and it is an important source for his attacks and manipulation light and dark energies.It also can be used to fire beams,although it is not used in the series, *'Ultra Armor':Spectrum also wields an armor,it is resistant to fire and lasers.What others resistance it has is unknown. *'Hand Crystals':Spectrum possess two crystals on his arms that works together with his Spectrum Crystal in order to use his powers more efficiently and absorb energy from attacks which his Spectrum Crystal does not has this function.He fires has Darktrum beam with this. *'Eyes':Spectrum has yellow eyes. *'Protectors':Spectrum has solar panel like protectors. Forms Original Form His original darkness berserker form,where he uses dark energies and purely physical attacks.The form that he was born with and the hatred for the monsters that killed his parents makes he consumed to kill any monsters without control.He regain back this for after a match with Deathcium and used light energies,more calm and relies on the Rainbow Blade primarily but still uses his multi form.Originally,this form was sealed by eventually unlocked after he believes in himself and what his parents and people wishes him to do to utilize this form to his best potential. Powers and Abilities Weapons *Rainbow Blade:A luminous blade. Special Moves Darkness *'Darktrum Beam':Spectrum L style finisher attack,it appears as a barrage of dark energy.It can destroy monsters in one hit and pierce through armor of other beings. *'Spectrum Dark Burst':Spectrum most powerful attack where Spectrum gathers all his energy and fires a blast of large blast of energy from his color timer.This can destroy anything in its path.When used in full power,this attack can cause a city wide explosion and causes Spectrum to lose this form and powers. *'Spectrum Dark Halo':An energy slicer which can be used to slice through material. *'Dark Vaporizer':An energy beam fire in a similar manner to Justice's Victorium Ray where Spectrum fires an energy beam from his right hand and can destroy monsters in one blow,it has a horning effect.In full power,this attack has a effect similar to Glitter's Tiga Glitter Bomber,can knock back beings like Ex-Gatanothor. *'Spectrum Especially':Spectrum covers himself with a white fire aura and rushes towards his foes and burn them with full power.However,this takes out most of his energy and will be reverted back to human form. *'Spectrum Sealing':A dark energy beam from both hands that can be used to seal other beings. Light TBA Physical *'Spectrum Punch':A punch attack. **'Supreme Spectrum Punch':A charged up punch with dark energy that could pierce through armor. *'Supreme Kick':A charge up kick with dark energy that can send opponent several yards away. **'Enchanced Kick':A more powerful kick. *'Durability':Spectrum can withstand the strongest of all attacks,he used this to withstand the attacks of Ex-Gatanoza. Others *'Darkness Shield':Spectrum can create a very powerful barrier to block attacks. *'Power of Light and Darkness':In this form,Spectrum possess incredible amount of light and darkness,he can choose the use his hidden dark energies or unleash the full potential of his light.But,in the past he had chosen darkness over light and resulting in darkness abilities and in the modern times,he had chosen both light and darkness as both must symbolize to bring harmony and peace. *'Aura Teleportation':Spectrum can activate a dark aura and teleport around places in a very fast manner and used to escape and counter attacks. *'Energy Manipulation':Spectrum could channel a portion of his dark energy in order to absorb attacks,stop attacks and even channel his dark energy to hold foes and release strength that can blast them back.Used against Ex-Gantanoza to counter his tentacles. **'Energy Conversion''':Spectrum can convert attacks to his own energy to enpower himself and used as an energy beam. Multi Form His purified form where he wields the rainbow blade,a luminous sword that grants Spectrum the powers of the rainbow. Powers and Abilities Weapons *Rainbow Blade:A luminous sword. TBA Trivia *He is originally a dark Ultra but after he redeemed,the Rainbow Blade purified him and gave him his multi form. *He is one of the Ultra to fall in love with a women,who is also an Ultra but from different universe where he taught she was dead at the destruction of Ex-Gatanoza.She was the daughter of Ultraman One. *He is considered a very powerful dark Ultra where he took down Ex-Gatanoza without help,imposed his original form is capable of defeating anything. *It is unknown which form is stronger,but it is shown both of his light and dark forms are considered powerful. *Also,despite he is a dark Ultra,he is powered by light energies in his inner light than darkness,that maybe one of the reasons the Rainbow Blade chooses him,the reason he go berserk is maybe the trauma from the dead of his parents. *He is the first ultra whose dark form does not bear crimson red and black markings but he is multi-colored,making him to have a dark form multi colored. *He backstory and forms are inspired by Ultraman Orb. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras